The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
by ggbt
Summary: As advertised! My take on the book made famous in the Deathly Hallows. What was the real reason for the Order of the Phoenix as according to Rita? Why did Dumbledore dislike Dementors so? All the questions you want answered. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. Foreword by Rita Skeeter

**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**

**By Rita Skeeter**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has the words Harry, Potter, Muggle, Avada, Kedavra, Voldemort... You get the picture. It is all owned by the awesome J.K. Rowling (rhymes with doe, not bow), Bloomsbury and (I'm not sure about this one) Warner Bros. As such, anything that you see here will be subject to copyrights not currently owned by me. To that end, the only sites that have permission to print the stories are and . If you should wish to publish this elsewhere, tell me. As you can see, this is just a hobby, nothing more, and any mistakes are my own, as are any and all leaps of faith and creative sparks of insanity. Thank you, and enjoy.

Foreword by Rita Skeeter

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. One of the most respected and gifted wizards to ever live. Numerous accolades have been handed out to him throughout the course of history. He is, as is stated on the back of his very own Chocolate Frog Card (which he claimed was his greatest accomplishment), the discoverer of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and it is claimed by multitudes that no wizard's duel could have matched the one between him and Gellert Grindenwald, a Dark wizard from Germany in 1945. He was, it seems, the epitome of all that is good in magic and non-magic folks alike. Yet how much do we really know about him?

There has been, undoubtedly, a lot of secrecy regarding this book. I myself have had to place severe Anti-Theft Charms on all of my notes and my interview transcripts, for what would this book be without the evidence behind all the claims made? Undoubtedly, there are claims that will displease some, while appealing to others. After the interview earlier this year, I started screening all incoming mail for various curses and poisons. It was not easy spending the better part of 2 weeks lying in bed with tree trunks for arms, believe me. However, the quest for the truth, as always, spurred me on. The quiet voices of distress that were silenced quickly when they claimed that Albus Dumbledore was not as great as he seemed, I felt, deserved a chance to make their views heard. And what voices they were! Had they been able to, their very words would have rent the heavens apart, toppled our government and altered the course of our world forever. These voices, I knew, were not to be treated lightly, nor were they to be scoffed at, for there was a store of information that, when pieced together, allowed for a picture to be painted, which would force many to question their unwavering faith in Dumbledore.

As many of you have already seen in the interview, there are many questions that need to be answered. Where did the Dumbledores come from? How had they got there? What was Dumbledore's early life like? Was he popular in school? And yet, these are trivial affairs compared to the really big fish still swimming out there. What exactly is the relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived? Why did Albus Dumbledore refuse the post of Minister of Magic, not once, but thrice? Why was he content to merely remain a Headmaster? What compelled him at last to confront Grindenwald? And what precisely did occur the night that he was struck down, and died? Is he even dead?

These are, undoubtedly, questions that will cause some discomfort to many people. Many have heralded him as a great man, a gifted wizard, a champion of Muggle-Borns, even a saviour. Yet many of these followers knew little about him. They knew of him, now that is no secret, but they did not know him. He was a man, even supposed close friends admit, who liked his secrets. For this reason, getting information about his early life has not been easy. It has often been downright frustrating. Yet, with a combination of tried and tested interview methods, and an instinct for knowing when people are lying, I have been able, through sheer skill, been able to obtain various reputable sources that have been able to fill me in on the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some, understandably, have refused to be named for fear of public retaliation, while others are, sadly, no longer in any position to be affected by the reactions of the people. These are the true writers of this book, for without the information that they reluctantly (and in some cases almost willingly) provided, there would be no book. A toast, then, to those who now lie either unable to speak or unable to remember giving me information, to those brave souls who withstood my attempts to gain insights into Albus Dumbledore's life, and thus had to familiarise themselves with some of my more creative interviewing methods.

It is on this note, that I invite you to plunge yourselves into a world of mystery and intrigue, where nothing is what it seems (which is something, considering we are after all, wizards and witches), and where many secrets will be uncovered, and many questions answered. Despite this, do not wish that all the answers will be presented, for there will be as many questions raised as there are questions whose plausible answers surface.

Rita Skeeter

Former Reporter, Daily Prophet


	2. The Dumbledores

**Author's Note:** I have to state right now, that I will be sticking roughly to the guide that is mentioned in the Deathly Hallows, but not exactly. For example, in the interview, Rita Skeeter mentions the contents of certain chapters. Due to my schedule, I will not be able to expand on these topics exactly when and as they are mentioned in the book, and I will be following my own plan regarding the chapters of the book.

Chapter 1: The Dumbledores

As any good reporter or storyteller will tell you, the way to tell a story, even one as anticipated and quickly put together as this one, is to give the setting of the story, and to establish the characters that the story revolves around. It is with this thought that the story begins, over a hundred and fifty years ago, in the little village called Mold-on-the-Wold.

Mold-on-the-Wold, for its almost painfully mundane sounding name, actually paid host to one of the biggest wizarding colonies in the world in those days. The Prewetts, the Bones, and even for a while the Selwyns, those Dark wizard forerunners, all considered Mold-on-the-Wold to be the place that they would call home. This rich history of magical prodigy coupled with its fair share of colourful characters would lead one to believe that the birth of Albus Dumbledore was no accident, but rather inevitable. Others would argue that the problems that Albus's father Percival had faced had begun long before the fateful attacks on the Muggles (see chapter 2), and that this had led him first to Mold-on-the-Wold, before ultimately landing him in Godric's Hollow.

"Percival had been on the run for quite a while, I think," claims Luxor Putrifadus, distinguished potioneer and Former Supreme Mugwump on the Wizengamot. "He'd been in a considerable bit of trouble even before the birth of Albus, and I fear that the emergence of another possible weapon that his enemies could blackmail him with simply made him strive for a world where few would bother his family, where he would not be so mistrusted." When pressed on what the so-called trouble was, Luxor remained frustratingly tight-lipped, save for a rather ominous sounding comment. "If it hadn't been for the Unspeakables, I somehow doubt he would even have lived to see his second son being born, let alone his daughter.

This deliberately vague yet oh-so-inviting comment alone had me on tenterhooks, craving for more. Yet it was not given to me, but rather I was left to my imagination to think up unspeakable acts regarding Unspeakables. What was it that Percival Dumbledore had done, that had stirred up the emotions of those at the Department of Mysteries? Did he, even then, know something about his wife's unborn child? Had he tried to turn on his own son, perhaps prevent his coming into this world? It was no secret that Percival had been granted access to levels of the Ministry of Magic that most people would not have ever dreamed of even hearing of, let alone seeing. "He'd curried great favour with the Minister of the Day, Faris Spavin," says Ereble Selwyn, whose memory has not failed yet, despite him being the ripe old age of 182. Spavin had been the Dumbledore's regular house guest. Could this acquaintance have led to a sort of 'free pass' at the ministry, whereupon Percival strove to undo his mistake with a Time Turner and bring the disowning of a child to new heights? Or was his crime even more heinous? Could Percival Dumbledore have been held responsible for the great Time Turner Thievery of 1874?

And then, of course, there was Kendra Dumbledore. Quills today spare no love for the mother of the man behind the fabled Order of the Phoenix, and yet, there have been no shortage of criticisms either. Many an article has been published mentioning her implacable love for her family, to the point that, even though capable, she passed up on the offer of a job with the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and chose instead to stay at home and attend to her family. Her fabled determination and resolve garnered respect from all corners of the land, it is said, and even experienced Aurors dared not cross her.

Yet how much of this was actually true? It is on record that she refused the job offer, as the Ministry of Magic keeps records of both applicants as well as offers made, and the chief of the History of the Ministry, Ciencia Estona, was more than willing to share information on the unsuccessful attempts by the Ministry to add Kendra Dumbledore to their payroll. "Well, naturally, Spavin was unhappy, when Kendra declined our offer. He seemed especially upset though, a little more than I would have exoected, which surprised me, because I can usually always predict these things. My Seer blood, naturally. Of course, the excessiveness of the unhappiness may have been due to the fact that Kendra effectively told him to shove his offer up somewhere, but then what do i know?"

This abrupt refusal, apparently immediate, would seem appropriate, considering the trouble than Percival was in, since only Kendra was available to bring up her children. Yet, it is known that Percival had not been earning much at the time, so why would Kendra rebuff a valuable opportunity to get Galleons so out of hand? The suspicion struck me there. Was there something she had not wanted the Minister to see? It would make sense, as the Dumbledores seem to have possessed a particular penchant for secrecy. "Oh, yes, the Dumbledores, they had always been rather walled off from the rest of the world, it's no wonder that I didn't notice I was their next door neighbour for almost 4 months!" quips Lorane Galothian, resident of Mold-on-the-Wold.

What, then, was the real reason that Kendra Dumbledore chose to remain at home? At that point in time she had only borne Percival one son, Albus. So she could not have claimed that the reason that she had stayed was to raise her sons with the utmost care, as many wizarding families were quite successful in balancing both work and family life. This leads us to conclude that there was something else she strove to hide from others. So what could this have been? Was it a Dark object that her husband might have told her to keep, in line with his struggles with the Ministry? This is unlikely, as Mrs. Galothian is quick to point out. "If Percival Dumbledore had a Dark object of any kind with him, trust me, the Ministry would have known." However, when asked to elaborate on how the Ministry might know such a thing, she became stone deaf for a period of time till the subject was changed. If anything, this only increased my suspicion. What were these methods of identification? And why was it that, if these methods did exist, that Arnold Weasley, another Ministry employee, had recently raided the Malfoy Manor with no discoveries whatsoever? It would seem that the identification should have been in place. This topic alone raises a lot more questions, which could, on its own, be the setting for another tome of mine. However, I digress.

The Dumbledores, in general, had been around for a long time, even before Kendra and Percival decided to show up in Mold-on-the-Wold. The earliest traceable Dumbledore, according to the research put in by yours truly, is the slightly effeminate Reloxis Dumbledore, who played a rather insignificant part in the implementation of the International Statue of Secrecy in 1689. This relatively recent date, of course, seems to tie in with the earlier claim about their affinity for high levels of privacy. It also serves to emphasise the strange similarity between al the Dumbledore, apart from the name, that all of them seemed to be related in some way, no matter how insignificant, to important events. The intelligence also reigned in their bloodline, with Albus Dumbledore, of course, being the brightest Dumbledore by far, not to mention considered by many to be one of the brightest wizards as well.

Reloxis Dumbledore had been part of the entourage that had presented itself in public for the last time before public displays of magical tendencies to Muggles became punishable by law. He was, it seems, trying to convince Muggles not to set fire to his broomstick as they became aware that their memories would be Modified, and hence struck out at what they saw to be an infringement of their rights. His broomstick, along with his left buttock, was never the same again. To top it all off, he himself had been forced to live with the Muggles for the very reason that Percival was ultimately carried away to Azkaban, as he strove for revenge for the state of his left buttock. He thus moved to Central London and lived above a greengrocer's. Despite this sudden change of lifestyle, Reloxis' magical blood remained as strong as ever. Therefore, it came as no surprise to him when his son, Ramases, was invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, much to the shock of his Muggle wife. Thus, the magical strength of the Dumbledores endured and, it seems, concentrated itself in July or August of 1881.


	3. An Era Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, all that belongs to Bloomsbury and J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Come on, people! I can't improve the story and writing style without input, and I can't get input without reviews, so scroll down, and click! I take all criticisms and compliments seriously. On a different note, thank you to the 2 reviewers who have reviewed so far, appreciate the comments!

**Update:** I added an extra paragraph, which corrected a problem I saw with plot continuity, so yes, sorry. :D

Chapter 2: An Era Begins

It was into such a tumultuous setting that Albus Dumbledore was brought, on a night in July or August. The real date of his birth is not well known, which in itself, raises a few questions. A man as famous as he eventually became should have all his life's details readily available for the entire wizarding population to view. Yet something as simple as his precise date of birth, it seems, is already a mystery that no one but himself will be able to answer. Or will he?

Dates of birth play a very important role in the wizarding society. Without them, we would never know when to celebrate, what to celebrate, when to mourn, and when to hide from unwanted relatives who come knocking expecting a fat sack of Galleons just because they're your second cousins twice removed on your mother's side, and you can afford it. So how is it that one of the greatest wizards to ever have lived (though after this book is finished, that will be up for debate in many people's minds), does not have one?

Some would claim that due to the large family size of the Dumbledores, it would be relatively easy for any one member to have his date of birth forgotten, misplaced or even removed for personal reasons. This reporter, however, tends to suspect the last option. Once Albus had proved himself to be rather more adept at magic than his father, his brother, or anyone else around him, it would have seemed obvious that his parents chose immediately to make public this boy wonder's life details, to encourage his fans. This, after all, is what happens to any celebrity, as evidenced by the throngs of letters I myself receive on my birthday, be they well wishes or envelopes filled with Stinksap and Bubotuber pus. Why, then, did they choose not to do so?

"I think he may just have been born to someone else, he might," says Lire Oldman, whose son Gary has now made himself very well-known in the Muggle world. Lire goes on to elaborate, saying, "How on earth could his own parents not know his birthday? I mean, the very notion is preposterous!" When it was explained that simply because his date of birth was not public did not mean his parents did not know it, he seemed to be momentarily struck dumb. After getting his wits about him, though, he spared no words in providing his reasoning behind the claim. "Why else would they refuse to make public the date of his entrance into this world? It's a conspiracy, I tell you, a conspiracy! They're trying to cover up the fact that their son was not really theirs, that he was nothing more than an adopted child who was too good to be true

This claim that Albus was an adopted child poses a rather interesting question; if he is indeed an illegitimate child, then who was his real father? Many viable candidates spring to mind. One of the forerunners among believers of this theory is none other than Spavin himself. The Minister of Magic would of course seem to be the favourite for this particular parent, as he was known to have been of prodigious skill, and possessing much the same affinity for riddles and mystery. Who can forget the infamous revelation that Spavin was breeding and studying the Dementors and their Kiss? It was even claimed that he was attempting to create a spell which would have the same effect, but without the need for the presence of the creatures. The Dementor's Kiss would, in effect, have been available to all wizards for use on anyone, which would, to most people's horror, made the list of Unforgivable Curses grow.

Spavin seems to be the most likely candidate for a variety of other reasons as well. He was, as mentioned before, close friends of the Dumbledores, which could have been due to the adoption. A real father wanting to keep an eye on his biological son could have been a valid reason for the close friendship. However, all in all, the theory does not hold water, but a more tantalising and scandalous theory does arise.

The Dumbledores were very striking in their appearance. Their startlingly blue eyes, their tall thin figures and their shocking white hair is visible throughout the family's lineage, and Albus was no exception. Those eyes have been written about by many writers, though none have failed to mention their peculiar ability to seemingly see right into your soul. Many a quill has likened those eyes to taking a dose of Veritaserum and spewing your secrets to those willing to listen. It is hardly evidence of a hidden, forgotten parentage. On the contrary, it seems to be the very proof required by many possible cynics to convert them to believers. Not this reporter, however. I still remained wary about all those people who claimed that I was simply looking for whatever means possible to further my career. Obvious as it was to some that Dumbledore's parents were indeed Kendra and Percival, I instead felt that perhaps the reason behind a lack of knowledge about Albus' beginnings was slightly more gossip-inducing.

Since the beginning of time and magic, many have attempted, unsuccessfully, to create life. The Muggle story 'Frankenstein' is, after all, one Muggle's (Memory modified) tale of the wizardry that created the Inferi. This tragic piece of magic is one of the reasons behind the rise of the Dark Arts. Who wouldn't be willing to use magic for evil, knowing that all they'd have to do is utter a single spell and they'd have the power of the Undead available to them? Who would be foolish enough to attempt to resist a Dark wizard, when their resistance was only effective so long as they could inflict pain on the Dark wizard's supporters? Despite this, many more tried to perfect the process, until the different Ministries of Magic outlawed the research in a worldwide attempt to reduce the number of exceedingly clever wizards turning up dead due to an experiment going wrong. This line of research produced both the greatest enthusiasm as well as the most fatalities. Manipulation of energy in order to create and sustain life is exceedingly dangerous work, and should not be attempted by anyone. And yet it would seem that not only did one person attempt it and succeed, but they also perfected the art. How else would any couple (who one might claim, were hardly perfect) be able to create someone so skilled, so compassionate and (ultimately, as will be revealed further on) so dastardly?

And this begs another question. If Dumbledore was, indeed, the result of an experiment, what, then, did his father get into trouble for? It could hardly have been to prevent the birth of an unborn child, when the child was not even born, could it? It must have been for something else, but further investigations shed no light on this matter. I therefore was forced to put my assumptions about Percival's seemingly heinous crimes on hold, although in no way did it prove his innocence in my mind. If anything, it made me even more wary that someone had committed such a crime that people refused to discuss it, and then had still been allowed to walk away scot free. It seems obvious that there had been a manipulation of some sort, perhaps of the Minister's mind, to grant him pardon, or even worse, of the entire Wizengamot, that impartial court we all have come to depend on for justice.

While these paragraphs will hardly appeal to those who have defended Dumbledore from the time of his education till the time he took his last breath, it would also serve to answer those questions that the more daring of us have long been looking to answer. How did the brilliance that seems so overwhelming in one member of the family, never get exhibited in other parts of the family? Aberforth was hardly a genius with a wand, and Kendra and Percival, though hardworking, never displayed the natural aptitude and ability that Albus did. It is true that he did share other physical traits with the rest of the family, but the legality of a course of action involving the creation of life would require the perpetrator to try and cover up his or her tracks. If the culprit did indeed create Albus, then it would be a logical course of action to try and make it seem as though it was natural, rather than an abomination.

**A/N:** Like it? I thought I'd just let my brain go crazy and play around with some completely psycho ideas that had crept into my head. Let me know what you think! Please R&R!


	4. Early Life

**A/N**: Dear Reader,

I know that some of you may be wondering what it is I have been doing for the past 3 years, with no updates on this story at all.

Well, for the past 3 years I've been serving my country, in the Armed Forces, after which I started my university education, of which I am now in my second year. So as you can see, writing would not have been easy, and would have required a lot more time than I had available to me at the time.

However, having said that, I am now pleased to announce that I will be able to continue writing, and posting the remainder of the story as it develops. Having said that, please enjoy this new chapter which has been in the works for quite a while indeed. I thank you for bearing with me, and hope you can forgive me for dilly-dallying so.

Chapter 3: An Early Life

Having been 'born', though maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, Albus then had to face the challenges of a world in which, at that time, new discoveries seemed to be alerting the press almost every other day. This sudden spark of insight in British wizards was not lost on the rest of the world.

A chat with the Official records keeper for the Department of International Magical Co-operation, Remulis Cordelius, revealed that it was during this time, that the English magical community experienced one of the greatest periods of expansion, as wizards travelled here in their search for inspiration, as well as fame and fortune. The only other time where there was such a sudden influx of foreigners into the country was when Grindenwald was expanding his reign of terror.

Not to be outdone, Kendra and Percival took it upon themselves to ensure that the new generation of Dumbledores would not be left wanting in this world where knowledge was quickly becoming more powerful than mastery of spells. At the tender age of 2, Albus began his education, and what an education it was. He had already shown his magical abilities very early on, claims Larry Hughes, one of the only people alive today who can claim that they knew the previous generation of Dumbledores. "I remember clearly the day we first met, Percival and I. It was a fine day for Quidditch, I remember, as I used to be quite the Keeper myself. Asked to try out for the England squad, wouldn't you know?" After which he elapsed into a long and somewhat tiresome monologue regarding his Quidditch expertise and skills. When asked to elaborate on the Dumbledores, however, he was quick to get to the point.

"Ah yes, Percival and I met one day as I was wearing my Appleby Arrows robes, considering my future. Upon seeing the robes, Percival approached me to ask if I played for them. I did not, of course, and I stated that clearly. Thereafter, we became friends, as we would always discuss the different Quidditch teams and their future aspects." It would seem that the popularity of Quidditch had been grossly underestimated even by the most ardent of fans. How else could it be that a family so renowned for secrecy and deceit could have allowed such a relationship to have been built on the foundation of the Chudley Cannons, Appleby Arrows and Wimbourne Wasps?

Back to the topic at hand, however, Hughes was all too eager to share his knowledge of young Albus's life. "He was always busy with one tutor or the other; it wasn't surprising for him to be indoor all throughout the day, having lessons." Despite this obvious penchant for learning instilled in him by his parents, he did not seem too unsuited for magical life either. "I remember noticing, very early on, the strength of his magical core. The raw power that resided in that child astounded me, especially considering his relative immaturity. After all, when it first came to my attention the extent of the potential he possessed, he could not have been more than 6 years of age," claims Hughes.

This power, while painfully obvious to some who know him now, did at that time cause a lot of excitement. The Dumbledores did not possess much raw power as individuals, although they did harbour an affinity for attention. Albus was both a contradiction and an affirmation of the rule. He did seem to bask in the attention he received later on in life, never hiding the fact that he had been offered the post of Minister of Magic numerous times (more on that later). However, he also did possess an extraordinary amount of power in his own magical core, which may have contributed to his being labelled the only person that You-Know-Who ever feared.

Putting that extraordinary power to use, then, must have been on the forefront of his parents' minds. And it was with this mind-set around which his education was constructed, the achievement of maximum gain from what seemed sure to be a glorious life. This, sadly, is where the Chimaera that was greed reared its ugly head.

It has already been pointed out that the bulk of the Dumbledores had been simply ordinary in terms of magical ability. Albus, on the other hand, seemed to be practically dripping with raw magical ability. As mentioned in the previous chapter, Albus was already not very likely to have much brain function to begin with, if the tale of Frankenstein is to be believed. Yet here he was, apparently not only hale and hearty, but with a command of magic to rival most anyone's. How was this possible?

The answer, it would seem, lies in further cover-ups. Larry Hughes, while being most eloquent about the later parts of Albus's childhood, seems to become conveniently hazy-minded when asked about the infancy of the former Headmaster. "There's not much I know about that time, if I'm being honest. I don't really recall seeing him around much during that time. Barely saw him at all, in fact. I vaguely recall seeing the former Wizengamot members visiting his house frequently during the time that young Albus should have been baby Albus. Although I'm not quite sure I saw them leave. They must have though, else that would mean they're still there. Ha-ha, preposterous," said Hughes, becoming progressively more slack-jawed and sporting a (more than usual) unfocused look.

Even the most dull-witted readers would be more than happy to hurl accusations of illegal Transfiguration and Memory Modification, perhaps even murder, if they were to hear such a testament regarding anyone else. However, I refused to accept such simple and obvious explanations with anything that involved the Dumbledores. I decided to do a bit more digging, having already had a germ of an idea planted in my mind.

"Transferral of magical core? Well, I suppose in theory it is possible. I mean after all in essence it is simply energy, our core, and transferral would simply be a movement of that energy…" mumbled Aloysius Mnemosyne, after which he descended into a ramblings of concentrations of magical cores, something called Arrhenius' equation, and various other ridiculous sounding words which did not concern me. He had answered my primary query, and thus was of no further use to me.

Many of you would have already guessed where I am headed. The seeming inability of the members of the Wizengamot to reappear once they had been into the Dumbledore's home, coupled with the extreme strength in baby Albus' core, led me to wonder about the possibility of another combination, one so heinous it had not even been thought of before, let alone documented. It may be that I am completely wrong in this matter, although I do not believe I am.

Having successfully created life, and gotten away with it, the next step was to ensure that their 'son' would be able to get them the life they always craved but could never have. To do so, they had to ensure that Albus would be able to fend for himself magically speaking. Perhaps, after all the trouble that Percival had gone through, he found himself frustrated at the lack of strength in the infant's magical core. His close ties to the Minister would have meant that he could easily have access to the strongest witches and wizards of the time, those serving on the Wizengamot. What was to stop him, then, from simply harnessing the raw power that was available to him at the time, and using it to boost his own creation's power? Other than the method, which none had thought of before, nothing.

Some may claim that this would have required an intellect far beyond that which Percival himself possessed, but I would beg to differ. The speed with which Aloysius was able to answer me about the possibility of such a process struck me as meaning that the process itself could be easily derived as well, if only one put his mind to it. And Percival certainly was determined, if nothing else.

Is this, then, what caused the so-called concentration of power into Albus? Not, as many would have thought, a simple alignment of the stars and a once-in-a-generation event, but rather a devious plot from a desperate father to give his son good standing in the world? Could Percival, already driven slightly mad by his various dabblings in hitherto unexplored areas of magic, have gone a step past murder, to the transferral of power in order to augment his own creation's power?

It is not a thought many would consider feasible, but consider this: The Wizengamot were seen entering the house during the time when Albus should have been a baby, yet his presence was almost undetected during this period. It would be almost impossible to hide the presence of a youngling from others (though as we will discover later, Kendra seemed to be gifted at this as well). These same members of the Wizengamot were not seen coming out. And yet, when Albus' magical core was detected, he bucked the trend his family had exhibited and seemed to be positively bursting with power. Add this to the fact that not many people even remember who the members of the Wizengamot were at that time, and there seems to be a humongous cover-up in place.

Having finally secured his family's future, Percival was then free to showcase his son to the world, and setting the stage for the development of his son's potential. It might have been around this time that Larry Hughes noticed Albus, thus closing the loop on the scandal, as nobody would consider that a baby's magical core had been augmented. Naturally, the stupid masses would be fooled easily into thinking the strength of Albus' core was nothing but the foreshadowing of something great rather than the result of something sinister.


End file.
